The Fugitive
"The Fugitive" is the sixth episode of the first season and the sixth episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Carter decides to pursue a relationship with Crash, against the advice from her friends and family. She learns about his rough upbringing and when she finds out that he is set to spend a minimum of three years in prison, he suggests that they run away together. Carter instead wants him to face his problems head-on. Meanwhile, Taylor accepts a date with Gabe, only for both of them to realize that they could never be more than just friends. She later decides to meet Max, who is distracted because Lori is back. Carter and Lori reunite, with Lori giving her instructions to leave the Wilsons. Also, David is onto Elizabeth's affair. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason Guest *Rebecca Rusk as Rebecca J. Rusk *Keith Ham as Baliff *Dave Rajkumar as Pizza Delivery Boy *Alyssa Varsalona as Taylor's Teammate Quotes Carter: There's a permanent marker in my makeup bag… and now that think of it, I can't remember the last time I fully removed my eyeliner. Does look good, though. Taylor: Hey, Bird called. Are you guys having a problem? Carter: What, other than the fact that she's Slutty McSlutsky, the biggest slut in Slutsville, now? No, we're fine. Carter: Just because I don't talk to you for five minutes doesn't mean I'm giving you the silent treatment. Bird: I'm going kind of crazy without you, and it makes me kind of sad that you're perfectly okay without me. Carter: I hate not being in control of my feelings. Carter: So what? Who cares? Bird: I'm guessing he will. Crash: Did you travel all this way to make sure that I fully understand that you are absolutely not into me— Crash: Instead of takin' you to my favorite place, I'm gonna take you to my least favorite place. Max: I don't think I can give away any free motor oil, yet, but uh… Max: He asked you out? Taylor: You don't have any other… contradictory reactions? Max: No, I don't think so… all pretty dictory. Kyle: Crash? That's not a name, that's an insurance claim. Elizabeth: Well, this is some career I got, pursuing the criminals of my daughter's life; I should transfer to something less justful, like the bomb squad. Crash: Look, I destroy everything I touch; I don't wanna destroy you. Carter: You are more than the worst thing that has ever happened to you. Gabe: You know, I'm really starting to like that guy. Taylor: Me, too. David: Is anyone in this story under the age of seventy? Carter: How can you say that? That boy has had no one to believe in him—ever. Now, he does. Elizabeth: Carter, baby, believe me. He knows this, and the fact that he didn't tell you he's about to go to prison is all the information you need to know about this boy. Carter: Yes, it does—it tells me he's not gonna be here on Monday. Gabe: You know, I believe miniature golf courses are designed by sadists. Taylor: You know what I realized? Gabe: What? Taylor: I am like your sister. Gabe: Yeah, I guess so, huh? Carter: I wanna go to Utah and sell hot tubs to rich skiers. Crash: That's your lifelong dream? Carter: No, I just made it up. Carter: When are they gonna invent a phone that rings when you want it to? Taylor: If it was up to me? Today. Carter: Look, you know what, if there is anything I've learned in the last few months, it's that you never actually know how much time you have got left with someone. Taylor: You have to go get him. Carter: How? I have absolutely no idea where he is. Taylor: You have to. You're my role model. Max: Y-you realize you're in the middle of a very lit store, c-can you maybe… Max: My shift's almost up… not sure the next guy's gonna be up for hosting America's Most Wanted. Lori: You used to be so cool. Max: So did you. Lori: Love you. Carter: Love you, too. Lori: You've already forgot how it goes? Lori: I'm gonna miss calling you Carter. Trivia *Crash is not proud of where he lives. *Gabe has a perfect cross country record this season, even though there's only been two meets. *Gabe is a junior. *Taylor is in cross country. *Elizabeth is at least 40 years old. *Lori is into movies a lot. *Whenever Carter was sick, she and Lori would watch movie after movie in bed together. *Taylor and Gabe attended Tyler Bolender's mini golf birthday party, where six kids wound up in the emergency room. Elizabeth picked Taylor up in a squad car before the latter three were sent to the emergency room. *Taylor and Gabe met in kindergarten. Their teacher told them she was a lesbian. *Carter wants to go to the place where she can stand on all the four states at the same time. *Crash wants to live in Alaska just so he can say he has. *Carter is Taylor's role model. Media Photos S1E6- 1.png S1E6- 2 copy.png S1E6- 2.png S1E6- 4.png S1E6- 5 copy.png Soundtrack *Aidan Hawken, Carina Round, Dan Burns — "Rolling Down" *Danny McCarthy, Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Oblivion" *Goldheart — "There No One Quite Like Me" *Howls — "Feel" *Holly Conlan — "Wasted Time" *Color Radio — "Yellow Jackets" *MisterWives — "Coffins" *The Weepies — "Love Doesn't Last Too Long" *Misun — "Coming For You" *Talos — "Tethered Bones" *Rose Hart — "Put Your Hands Up" *Weekender — "Fear" *Simon Steadman — "Feel Better" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes